Back For Good
by PsychoKiller27
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid left a long time ago. And now all of a sudden there's a new tribe that might be a threat to Berk. Could there be a connection? You bet your ass there is. Rated T for language. Adventure/Romance/Family/Comedy
1. The Morning

Chapter 1

**Umm... Hi, guys... So yeah this is basically a HiccStrid story and I am very happy to present it to you. I'll update the other one in a while but basically here's the first chapter of Back for Good. This is basically my take if Astrid and Hiccup had a relationship before everything. But Hiccup still wants to impress his father. Why, Hiccup WHY?! Anyway, hope you… enjoy? Maybe? I dunno!**

It was a normal morning. A lovely, early day and dawn had yet to peek over the hills. Hiccup sighed and went downstairs. Empty. As usual. He didn't even know why he tried anymore; it was obvious his dad didn't care or was 'way too busy' to even greet him a "Good Morning!" or a "How did you sleep?" or even stay for breakfast for Odin's sake!

Hiccup sighed and opened the door, ready to start the day of self-loathing and distaste which he happily received from the villagers and most of the people in his age group. That was until he saw a monstrous nightmare reared its head breathed its infamous flames to kindly _dispose_ of Hiccup.

Hiccup slammed the door just in time for the fire to be blocked by his front door barely saving him from the probable third degree burns he was about to get.

"Dragons." He whispered, horrified. Soon enough he heard a yell and a screech and he was sure that the dragon wouldn't be an obstacle he would have to face anymore. He wasn't sure if the dragon would have the ability to _ever_ be an obstacle again.

Hiccup darted outside to be met with various Vikings yelling phrases such as:

"What are you doing out here?"

"Get back inside!"

"Get inside!"

That and he thought he heard a string of curses directed his way.

'_Thank you SO much for your concern!' _Hiccup thought wearily as he dodged, ducked and spun his way through Vikings. Suddenly he was pulled up from the ground by none other than...

His father, Stoick the Vast.

"What are- What is he doing out here?! Get back inside!" His father said, obviously distressed by the dragon's attack. Hiccup rolled his eyes and continued his way to the forge. There he was greeted warmly by the blacksmith, Gobber.

"Nice to see you! Glad to see you haven't been carried off!" Gobber said, jokingly. Hiccup scoffed.

"Who, me? They wouldn't know what to do with all this…" Hiccup replied in the same joking manner. He struck a bodybuilder pose for emphasis.

"Well they need toothpicks don't they?" Gobber said handing him weapons which Hiccup struggled with, although he hated to admit it. Hiccup huffed as he started to heat up the metal of the weapons. Today would be different. He could feel it.


	2. Liar

**Okay here's the thing. Vacation = more updates. School = almost no updates. My school started summer early so more updates for ? Okay.**

Men ran past the forge towards catapults as Stoick barked out orders through the duration of the raid.

Meanwhile at the forge, Hiccup was heating up weapons as Gobber molded them back into shape. As Hiccup passed a weapon to another viking a loud blast directed his attention to a burning house nearby. Immediately, a group of teens rushed to put out the fire with buckets of water,a young blonde girl, who seemed to be the leader turned around just as an explosion happened behind her.

Hiccup watched with interest mainly wanting to be able to switch places with any of the teens at that moment.

Gobber watched his apprentice as he stared out the window of the shop, knowing that the boy wished to be somewhere else at the moment. The rest of the teens passed the forge talking excitedly about something or other as Hiccup quickly returned inside. Astrid turned her head towards the forge and shared eye contact with Hiccup before winking at him and walking away.

At this Gobber did a double-take. Astrid _winked_ at _Hiccup_? What?! Hiccup stopped momentarily before shrugging nonchalantly and continuing outside. Soon enough Gobber came back to his senses and pulled Hiccup back with his hook, chastising him about going outside no matter what the boy said.

"Oooohhhhh..."

"Oooohhhhh, yes."

"You sir are playing a dangerous game! Keeping this much raw vikingness contained! There will be consequences!" Hiccup said jokingly.

"I think I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." Gobber ordered passing Hiccup a sword. The boy took the sword and trudged over to the sharpening wheel begrudgingly.

"Ah, Hiccup?" Gobber began.

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked, focused on the sword.

"Uh, what was going on with Astrid back there?" Hiccup visibly tensed before his reply.

"Uhmm, w-what moment?" Hiccup said trying to act normally. Hiccup mentally kicked himself. _Yes. Stuttering will __totally__ convince him! _Hiccup thought sarcastically.

"Didn't she wink at you back there?" Gobber asked curiously. Hiccup handed him back the sword he was sharpening, and scooted over to heat up the fire once more. Hiccup took in a breath to calm himself down before turning to Gobber as calmly as he could.

"Nah, she was grimacing at me." Hiccup lied, hoping to drop the subject. Gobber sensed the boy's uneasiness and nodded slowly. Hiccup seemed relieved as he turned to the fire once more. Gobber meanwhile was confused. It was clear as day to him that Astrid had winked at Hiccup and it was just as clear that Hiccup had noticed. So why would he lie about that? It was obvious to the blacksmith that Hiccup had some sort of thing for the girl for a while and for her to show response should have made him elated! Yet here he was lying about it acting as though it hadn't happened!

Something just didn't add up.


	3. Shots

**Well..yeah, I'm bored again so here's chapter 3**

**O-O**

Gobber shrugged the feeling off and turned his attention towards the yelling Vikings outside. He quickly switched hands and grabbed his cart full of weapons. Then he remembered he had an apprentice.

A rather accident prone apprentice. Who also wanted to go outside. Where all the giant, fire-breathing lizards were causing havoc among the populace. And try to kill one.

Yeah…no.

"Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean!" Gobber said before running outside. Unbeknownst to him, his apprentice _smirked._

O-O

The moment Gobber was out of sight, Hiccup threw off his apron and ran straight outside with his bola-launcher in tow. Ignoring the protests of other Vikings, Hiccup ran straight over to a secluded cliff to try and hit a dragon.

"Come on.. give me something to shoot at…" Hiccup muttered. A loud whirr caught his attention as he shot a bola into the sky. There was an inhuman screech as a black blur fell towards the ground.

Hiccup stopped breathing for that one moment. _Did I..? _Realization hit him like a raging Gronkle.

"Yes! YES! I hit it! Did anybody see that!?" Hiccup yelled to be met with…no one. Then a low growl made him turn around to see a Monstrous Nightmare slither up the ledge. Hiccup sighed.

_I have the __worst__ luck. _Hiccup thought hopelessly

"Except for you." Hiccup said, partly terrified and partly defeated.

Then he bolted.

O-O

Hiccup POV

The moment that I hit the Night Fury I was extremely happy. I mean, come on! I could finally show the village that I wasn't a failure! That and the fact that me, Hiccup of all people had actually hit the elusive Night Fury, a mystery to us Vikings and it's just…wow! Words couldn't describe how happy I was.

Then I heard that growl and saw the Nightmare.

Now words couldn't describe how terrified I was.

A sarcastic comment escaped my mouth before I could stop it.

"Except for you." I said. Huh. Even in the face of death I'm sarcastic. Must be habit by now.

With that last thought I ran straight back towards where the rest of the Viking were.

After running for a while I found myself thinking. About my dad, the village, the rest of the teens. Then my mind wandered back to the Night Fury. Ha! I can't wait to see their reactions once they find out I shot one down!

A loud growl returned my attention to the Nightmare that was currently chasing me. No wonder half of it's name is nightmare… Despite the beast chasing me I was relatively calm.

Then it snapped at my legs. Then I ran to the village yelling and flailing my arms.

O-O

**Relatively short chapter.. yet again. Well thank you for your words of encouragement to continue the story! Thank you guest reviewer Mark Andrews! And for your response of kindness for my school issues.**

**Umm see you soon I guess?**


End file.
